Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method, apparatus, and computer-readable medium for capturing an image or images. The present disclosure relates more specifically to capturing and manipulating an image or images of a work piece.
Description of Related Art
Machine quilting is quilting made through the use of a sewing machine to stitch in rows or patterns using select techniques to stitch through layers of fabric and batting in the manner of old-style hand-quilting.
Free motion quilting is a process used to stitch the layers of a quilt together using a domestic sewing machine. The operator controls the stitch length as well as the direction of the stitching line by moving the quilt with their hands. The stitching can be made in any direction to produce curvilinear lines or straight patterns. Each design, whether drawn on the quilt top or held in the imagination of the quilter, is formed with a line of stitching that is guided by the movement of the quilt under the machine needle. The length of each stitch is determined by the distance the quilt has been moved since the previous stitch.
Longarm Quilting involves placing the layers to be quilted on a special frame. The frame has bars on which the layers are rolled, keeping these layers together without the need for tacking or pinning. These frames are used with a sewing machine mounted on a moveable platform. The platform rides along tracks so that the sewing machine can move across the layers on the frame. In contrast, a sit down quilting machine provides a stationary sewing machine attached to a flat surface for retaining a work piece. The user moves the work piece underneath the needle of the stationary sewing head of the quilting machine while operating a foot pedal that controls a reciprocating needle that creates a desired quilt or pattern.
Digital imaging is the creation of digital images, typically from a physical scene. The term is often assumed to imply or include the processing, compression, storage, printing, and displaying of such images. A digital photograph may be created directly from a physical scene by a camera or similar device. Alternatively, a digital image may be obtained from another image in an analog medium, such as photographs, photographic film, or printed paper, by an image scanner or similar device.
Edge detection is the name for a set of mathematical methods which aim at identifying points in a digital image at which the image brightness changes sharply or, more formally, has discontinuities. The points at which image brightness changes sharply are typically organized into a set of curved line segments termed edges. The same problem of finding discontinuities in 1D signals is known at step detection and the problem of finding signal discontinuities over time is known as change detection. Edge detection is a fundamental tool in image processing, machine vision and computer vision, particularly in the areas of feature detection and feature extraction.